Regular Team Fortress 2
Regular Team Fortress 2 is a crossover episode of Regular Show and Team Fortress 2. Synopsis Heroes Crew and Sonic Heroes is sucked into the Team Fortress 2 world where they meet the team of Team Fortress 2. It's up to the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, Ben's Team, Space-Time Police Sheriffs and Web Warriors to get them out of here. Transcript *(This episode begins with Nate and Sonic having a water gun fight) *'Sonic': Okay, Nate. I'll shoot you with a water gun. *'Nate': Bring it. *(Sonic shoots Nate with a water gun) *'Nate': Aah! It's cold! *'Mordecai': Hey guys what are you doing? *'Sonic': Playing water guns. *'Mordecai': Okay. That reminds me of a game I've played on the PC. *'Nate': Team Fortress 2? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Rigby': A Team Fortress 2? What does it do? *'Sonic': Rigby, it's a game. It doesn't do anything. *'Gumball': Let's see to play a PC game. *'Darwin': Good idea. *'Nate': Let's go. *(At Nate's Windows 8 PC) *'Zim': Hey guys what are you playing? *'Nate': (covers the PC screen) Nothing. Go away, Zim. *'Gumball': If he goes, I'll leave with Zim. *'Nate': Okay, bye. *(Zim and Gumball left the gang) *'Mordecai': Anyway, play the game. *'Nate': I would be as... Heavy Weapons Guy! (Chooses Heavy) *'Teddy': Nice. *'Francis': Who's your favourite class? *'Nate': I like both Heavy and Scout. *'Dee Dee': Are they the good guys? *'Nate': Yes. Wait, there aren't any good guys. It's a fighting game. There aren't any villains. *'Sonic': Yeah. *'Knuckles': I didn't know it was a fighting game! *'Nate': That's probably because only me, Mordecai, and Sonic have played it. *'Knuckles': Oh. *'Tails': What's it doing? *'Nate': I already told you, it doesn't do anything. *'Tails': Okay! *'Shadow': Let's play. *(Heroes Crew and Sonic Heroes are sucked into Team Fortress 2) *'Sonic': We're in the game! *'Darwin': What do we do now? *'???': Who the hell are you guys? *'Mordecai': We're Heroes Crew and Sonic Heroes. Who are you? *'Nate': You're Scout, aren't you? *'Scout': Yeah, what are you doing in our game? *'Vector': We got sucked to the game. *'Scout': How? *'Yoshi': It was the stupid computer's fault! *'Nate': Yoshi, I know you're mad, but there's more to life than playing Nintendo all day. *'Yoshi': But I am from Nintendo, besides the most rival of them is Xbox because they never add Mario! Plus I like playing Nintendo. *'Nate': Is Xbox owned by Nintendo? *'Yoshi': ...No. The second reason is, because Conker and Banjo Kazooie had to move there due to better game animation. *'Nate': So, Scout, where is the rest of your team? *'Scout': In the battle in the middle of fighting mode, that what players do in the game. *'Heavy': Scout, who are these guys? *'Demo Man': Yeah, they don't look like us video game characters. *'Sonic': Hey, some of us are video game characters! *'Yoshi': Sonic, they piping mean in this game. *'Woman's Voice': RED Team wins! *'Mordecai': You guys won. *'Heavy': I got a question, what is it like in the real world before you got up suck in our game. *'Nate': We're animated too, so our world isn't the real world. *'Engineer': How about I build a portal machine to let you guys get out of our game then we would found out what your animated dimension could look like. *'Mordecai': Good idea. *'Spy': Let's go. *(At the RED Team Base) *'Nate': Engineer, are you done building the portal? *'Engineer': Yes. *'Mordecai': Yes, we can get out! *(Sonic tries to get out, but something is pushing him back) *'Sonic': Is something blocking the portal? *'Mordecai': Who's blocking the portal? *(Outside) *'Iron Man': Where is Mordecai and Sonic Heroes? *'Ben Tennyson': There in the game called Team Fortress 2. *'Hulk': How did they get in? *'Spider-Man': They got sucked to that game. *'Spider-Man Noir': We don't wanna get suck to that game. *'Gash Jumon': How are we gonna get them out! *'Renzo Ichijo': Maybe we can use the plenty of ropes that we have. *'Kal Hyugu': Good idea. *(At Team Fortress 2 world) *'Nate': I'm actually liking it here. *'Sonic': Yeah. You're right. *'Scout': Hey guys, look at this. *(Rope is coming out of the portal) *'Mordecai': Quick grab the rope and we're out of here! *(Outside) *'Gash Jumon': Someone is pulling on the rope! *'RED Team': See you later. (Waving their hands) *(Heroes Crew and Sonic Heroes got out of Team Fortress 2) *'Sonic': We're out! *'Mordecai': Thanks for your help. *'Hawkeye': No problem. *'Rigby': Yeah, thanks. *'Sage Karasukumo': None taking with my friends. *'Nate': What now? *'Yoshi': Next time Nate, always bring a better computer that doesn't suck us up. *'of Regular Team Fortress 2' Trivia *This was the first episode to be directed and written by the lead writer of The Extremely Regular Show. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers